


克拉克的夏日特别礼物

by longeylia



Category: DCU, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Superman for All Seasons
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longeylia/pseuds/longeylia
Summary: Summary:莱克斯在突然来到克拉克的家里。《天赋使命》背景。





	克拉克的夏日特别礼物

克拉克兴致勃勃地看着他眼前这团火红小卷儿的滑稽剧。莱克斯．卢瑟，昂首挺胸，趾高气昂，活灵活现，积伶积俐地在他面前抱怨着小镇现在的高温，从阁楼的这一头到另一头，确保他这世界末日降临般的演说被屋子里的每一个角落听到。克拉克默默计算着他折返的次数，他保证莱克斯一定打破了乔伊．卡尔霍恩去年赛季坐花车队巡游的记录。好了，现在这个红色的陀螺终于找到了宇宙的中心，一小时之后——就在这个屋子里，由于体力不支而停了下来。这意味着克拉克终于终于有机会插嘴，把他从那悲壮的殉夏者情怀中拯救出来。最起码，要让莱克斯认清沉重的现实:坏脾气，愤怒和舌头无法降温。  
“唔…我想你减少运动量的话会清爽一些，你一定知道摩擦生热的道理。”  
“静止是对生命的浪费，”莱克斯眉毛一挑，“你在这个屋子里耗费着生命，你的呼吸、细胞、皮下脂肪都在掠夺空气的资源。”“你才是需要表达感激的那个，我高速运转的同时带动了气流，你应该感受到凉风才是。”这混乱的逻辑，克拉克敢肯定莱克斯绝对是被太阳毒坏了脑子。  
“好吧，我们最好换个话题，你来我这里做什么，我很高兴你能来，你知道我的意思，嗯…我只是想知道你是怎么进来的。”  
克拉克本来可以享受一个长长的，美妙的梦——水在烧好炉子上，冰箱正常运作，不需要割燕麦，玛莎和乔纳森出去了，他们甚至亲自缝合了靴子。什么都不需要想，不需要担心。周六的清晨，一切都是那么平静与祥和。直到这个不速之客直接上了二楼敲他卧室的门。其实克拉克真的很高兴，毕竟这是第一个来到他家的外人，更何况这个人是莱克斯，他身上有一种莫名其妙的吸引力，莱克斯孤独，英俊，有着聪明的头脑与瘦削颀长的身量。克拉克知道他挑眉与晃动试管的方式，他经常迟到，他会坐在霍夫斯特夫人的实验台上咬铅笔头，从来不考虑所谓的实验安全，以及他喜欢用白大褂搭黑色高领衫。克拉克只是有些窘迫，毕竟他们甚少接触，对，接触，双向的接触，他们只在文学课上说过一次话。而且他希望自己有所准备，这样他在给莱克斯开门的时候就有汗衫可穿，很明显——仅对于氪星男孩来讲，莱克斯看到他开门时裸露的胸膛瞳孔放大，但很快掩饰了他的窘迫。  
莱克斯就像克拉克小时候野营时遇到的一只狐狸，在他睡着的时候窸窸窣窣地钻进了他的帐篷里，小家伙大摇大摆的吃光了他矮桌上的零食，甚至胡须上还沾着tim-tam碎屑。但当你看到它那双湿漉漉、亮闪闪的松绿色眼睛之后心都化了，根本来不及思考其他。不过作为犒赏，它会叫你摸摸它绒绒的下巴和麂皮鼻子，尾巴蹭过你的脸，还能让你欣赏它火红的毛皮，看上去莱克斯的头发一样蓬松的大尾巴。  
“肯特?”莱克斯把克拉克从漫无边际的颅内穿越里拉回现实。“哦，抱歉伙计，刚才我走神了。”  
“我就是想过来看看，你要是不欢迎我的话我现在就离开好了。我家里现在……算了，跟你说也没用。”  
“不，实际上你能来我真的很高兴，你为什么不换件衣服呢？”  
汗液把莱克斯的头发弄成一绺一绺的，滑过莱克斯的面颊，流到脖子上，喉结滚动，水珠透湿衬衫。若隐若现的肩胛骨好像皮肤下的羽翼，然后是窄幅的腰线，延展到隐秘的地方包裹着长裤，紧身的设计勾勒他臀部惊人的弧度。尽管如此，深色长裤一定是导致他过热的元凶。莱克斯好像从来都没穿过短裤，不过克拉克知道，他的小腿也一样漂亮。  
“介意我用一下你的浴室吗?”  
直到浴室里响起水声克拉克才回过神来。这绝对不是一个平常的周六。莱克斯来到他这里，莱克斯跟他说话，莱克斯甚至用了他的浴室。现在他有足够的理由肖想这具美好的身体以及往后有莱克斯相伴的日子，哪怕他们还是朋友。但这只狡黠而飘忽不定的蝴蝶说不定什么时候就心生倦怠，寻找下一个花朵投递处。  
克拉克从来没这么感谢过自己的超能力。他能分辨出流水的声音与莱克斯的心跳，总是沉稳，总是有力。感谢玛莎和乔纳森，他们教导他要做一个正人君子，否则他现在一定会运用热视力看那些聚成股的水流，织成细细密密的水网如何在他的肌理上绵延。  
总之，现在到了他施展本领的时刻。他从来没这么小心翼翼的使用过冷冻呼吸，要降温，不要结冰，还要避免莱克斯因为温差而受凉。  
“真奇怪，你这里明明没有空调或是任何看上去有生命特征的制冷设备，为什么温差这么大?”  
“是你太敏感了”，早知道克拉克会看到一个绝对不同于平日的莱克斯，他一定会把这些画面永久的保存在他的相册里。“穿短裤不是绅士的行为，但好在这里没有我的女士。”莱克斯穿着克拉克在浴室里的t恤，天杀的是他的衣服。湿润的红发还在滴水，苍白的皮肤在蒸汽的润泽下出现了浅浅的红晕------晨曦把笼罩在山顶的积雪上。就像清晨的圣诞树，谷棚远方的野花，边际模糊夕阳的颜色，都是他最喜爱的东西，而莱克斯是最特别的那个。哪怕他在人眼里只是个偏执而古怪的青年。但克拉克就是知道，只有他身上才有一种让人安定的磁场，如此炽热而神秘，因此吸引同样孤独的灵魂去一探究竟，只要站在他的周围，心就会平静下来，就有了归宿。即使闭上眼依然感受得到。其实克拉克从来都不是那种浪漫主义者，但管他呢，克拉克总是会为莱克斯破一次例无数次例。莱克斯，莱克斯总是最特别的那个。他天赋异禀，而且他愿意调动他全部的注意力，所有的感官去感受莱克斯。  
阁楼里的气氛太诡异了，或者说，现在他才是燥热的那一个了，他身体的某个部位卑微的起了反应。  
“你需要柠檬水吗?玛莎有最好的柠檬”。他不希望莱克斯真的明白他什么意思，但这种情况下随便什么烂借口都比直接向莱克斯解释他无处安放的荷尔蒙要好。  
他回来的时候莱克斯已经在他的床上睡去了。莱克斯的嘴唇间留了一道缝隙。那就好像在引诱克拉克:“你看，这需要你来填满，你可以用任何方式，只要你愿意”。他紧张时会咬嘴唇，克拉克把这种行为理解成一种发泄，莱克斯无论什么时候都不会是歇斯底里的人，即使走在疯狂的边缘，他也会算好损益比。莱克斯不耐痛，这个颀长的瓷娃娃无比易碎，任何意义上，骄傲的小孔雀最讨厌疤痕。所以嘴唇一般都会在他纤细而敏感的愤怒中首当其冲，不过这样他会显得很好看就是了。疼痛会给他的下唇留下印记。它并不太饱满有一点伤口，但红得暧昧。  
此刻的堪萨斯正下着雨，卷积云与你的倦意一同来临。今天的一切都那么美好而虚妄。就像克拉克最潮湿而热切的梦。梦里他会告诉莱克斯:“我能感受到你的气息，悄然的安定与沉静。现在房间里只有风声、雨声和无边的沉默-----我听到水声而你听到静谧。它们环绕着你，冷空气安抚着你，温柔的阴影庇护着你，我迷恋着你。” 可惜克拉克知道那些隐秘的想法绝对无法让莱克斯知道。但他们会重新收获一片碧蓝的、碧蓝的的晴空。堪萨斯的夏天有那么长，睡去又醒来什么都不会变。仿佛已经过了一辈子那么久。  
“所以你真的不打算做些什么吗?对我。”  
“莱克斯？我以为你睡着了。”  
“现在我要走了，感谢招待，但恕我直言，你太令人失望了。好好想想我为什么会来这里，小镇男孩，除了你，我实在想不到有什么理由能把我从舒服的冷房里驱动而来。我给了你一个近距离观察我的机会，结果我想发生的所有事都没实现。你该学习怎么隐藏自己的视线了。”  
莱克斯以最快的速度给了克拉克一个吻。  
“作为感谢的礼物，我明天还来找你。”

这绝对是克拉克印象里最棒的吻了。


End file.
